Frisbee Champs
by Panic-for-Bucky-Barnes
Summary: AU; Bucky stays with Steve after CA: TWS. Steve finds a Frisbee tournament and both him and Bucky compete


Frisbee Champs

AU: Bucky stays with Steve after CA: TWS

Central Park, New York

"Ay Buck! There's a frisbee tournament open today!" Steve yelled to the tree. A shadow of a man appeared from the middle of the branches and then jumped down.

"Frisbee?" Bucky asked. Steve waved a flyer in front of his face.

"Yea! It's just like throwing my shield, except... it's a smaller disk... and it's not vibranium," Steve told Bucky. Bucky grabbed the flyer out of Steve's hands and scrutinized the colorful paper.

"Alright let's do it," Bucky finally decided. Steve beamed, it would be just like old times- him and Buck having fun, what could go wrong? Both men break out in a full-blown sprint towards the middle of the park, before spotting the sign-up booth.

"I bet I can get there first," Bucky told Steve.

"Hell, you can't," Steve responded.

"Punk,"

"Jerk,"

They stop to stare at each other before they sprint to the table and reach the booth at the same time, slamming their hands down on the plastic folding table. The woman jumped.

"May I help you?" She says, startled. Steve looks at Bucky, who waved his hand at him while panting from the race.

"You ask," Bucky wheezes. Steve turns back to the woman at the table.

"We want to sign up for the frisbee tournament," Steve says to her. She slides a form in front of Steve and a pen.

"Put your team's name here, and the people who are in your team here, then each member needs to initial here to clarify if you are 18 or older," the woman says, pointing to different places on the paper.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about our ages," Bucky tells her. She looks at him curiously. Steve looks up from the form.

"Seriously Buck," Steve says. Bucky shrugs and smiles.

"Sir, do you want a hair tie?" The woman asks. Steve puts the pen down and steps away from the table, trying hard not to laugh. Bucky moves in to fill out his part of the form.

"You know what, sure," Bucky finally says. The woman digs through her purse before handing him a black hair tie.

"Thanks," Bucky says. The woman pulls the form back and reads through it.

"Alright 1-o-7th, you are in the tournament! Come back here in about ten minutes ok?" The woman says. Bucky looks at Steve annoyingly.

"The 1-o-7th, are you fucking serious Steve?" Bucky says. Steve smiles slyly.

"What'd you expect?" He responded. Bucky sighed.

"Whatever, maybe Nat can help me with this before we start," Bucky says, holing up the hair tie. The two walk through Central Park, going back to where they left Nat last. There she was, sitting on a bench reading a book- right where they left her.

"Natalia!" Bucky yelled. Nat looked up from her book and snapped it shut, started by his voice.

"Oh, hey guys, what do you need?" She asked. Bucky held up the hair tie with his gloved hand and she stood, dropping the book on the ground.

"You want me to do your hair?" She gasped Steve started to laugh again, this time harder.

"Come! Sit! This will turn out amazingly," Nat squealed. Bucky trudged to the bench and plopped down, holding the hair tie out to Nat. Nat orbited around him in a flurry, before she was back on the bench again with her book.

"There ya go, bye now I need to read," Nat said. Bucky had a perfect ponytail and bangs hanging down the side of his face. Steve nodded approvingly.

"Not too bad," Steve said.

"Oh whatever, we need to go!" Bucky said, standing up. Both men walked back to the middle of Central Park, where the contest was just starting. The woman was standing on the table with a megaphone in her hand, shouting at the crowd below her.

"Our frisbee tournament teams are: The Amazing Eagles, Unicorns Unite, The 1-o-7th, and the All-Nighters!" The crowd cheered and whooped for every team.

"Each team! Please come to the table for your frisbee and jersey!" The woman added. A few people migrated toward the table, where the woman handed each team customized jerseys with the team name and colors on the back. When Steve and Bucky reached the table, the woman was shuffling through a plastic box.

"The 1-o-7th, here's your jerseys and your frisbee, and you'll be going against Unicorns Unite in the first round," the woman told Steve. She handed him two camouflage jerseys and an army green frisbee.

"Oh, and sir? You might want to take off the jacket and the gloves, you'll get warm," the woman said to Bucky. He turned red before he responded.

"Uh, no thanks. I'll be fine," he told her.

"Are you sure? I can hold your jacket here for you," she offered. Bucky shook his head.

"Buck, it's fine," Steve whispered to his friend.

"Alright," Bucky said wearily before handing over his jacket.

"And your gloves?" The woman asked. He looked down at his left glove before slowly removing the right glove.

"Thanks," he said. The woman folded the jacket and glove and laid it in the box.

"Well, your opponent is waiting," she told them. The two walked over to the opposite team at say hi. A bunch of college freshman were laughing their heads off but stopped when Bucky and Steve walked up.

"Hi, we're the 1-o-7th, I'm Steve," Steve said, extending his hand in a handshake. One girl was pushed forward by her friends.

"H-hey, I'm Olivia," she stammered. Her eyes went from Steve to Bucky, and her eyes got wide.

"Who is he?" She asked Steve.

"Oh, that's Bucky, he's a part of the team," Steve responded. Olivia nodded slowly.

"He... won't... hurt us... will he?" Olivia asked. Steve started laughing, and Bucky chuckled nervously.

"No, Bucky's fine," Steve reassured Olivia. A bell rang from the table and the woman stood up on the table again with a megaphone and started speaking.

"Teams! Either you or your opponent has the frisbee! Your goal is to get the frisbee on the other side of the field! Got it? Teams: get to the middle of the field and I will start the tournament!" the woman lowered the megaphone while the teams walked to the middle of the field.

"Is everyone ready? Teams! Place the frisbee on the ground and circle around it! Ready? On your mark! Get set! Go!" The teams scrambled for the frisbee in the middle, Steve got to it first and threw it towards Bucky, who caught it with his gloved hand. One of the opponents was running at Bucky at full force, but Bucky was too fast. He jumped up on the tree and back flipped off it, while the girl ran into the tree, just missing the frisbee. Bucky threw the frisbee at Steve, who was on the other side of the field. Steve caught the frisbee just as he was tackled by one of the Unicorns. Through wrestling with one of the Unicorns, Steve pinned her down and threw the frisbee in a tree. Olivia reached the tree first and placed her hands on her hips. She couldn't see the frisbee in the tree, but she saw it go in there. Olivia started to climb when Steve reached the tree.

"Olivia!" He shouted. Olivia continued climbing the tree, grabbing the branches carefully. She finally reached the base of the leaves and stopped, searching for the frisbee. Olivia leaned on a branch to catch her breath. Finally, she spotted the frisbee.

"There you are," she whispered to no one. Olivia started to climb up higher, grabbing the beaches with more force. She grabbed a branch and pulled something off it, a black glove which revealed a shiny, metal hand. Olivia's eyes went wide, and when she looked up, she was face to face with a very angry Bucky Barnes.

"Give it back and don't tell anyone what you saw," he growled. Olivia shoved the glove back at him, and he grabbed it with his metal hand. Then, quick and nimble, Bucky scrambled up the tree and grabbed the frisbee. He emerged from the top of the tree and threw the frisbee as hard as he could. The frisbee sailed past the other team's goal and far into the park. Bucky started to climb back down, where Olivia was still in the same spot, frozen in fear. Bucky sighed heavily before dropping down next to her.

"Do you need help?" He asked. Olivia didn't respond.

"What the fuck is that?" She asked finally.

"A prosthesis," Bucky said. She nodded her head slowly, processing the information.

"C'mon, I'll help you down," Bucky offered. Olivia nodded her head and Bucky wrapped his arm around her.

"Hold on tight," Bucky said. He jumped down with Olivia, who was swiftly carried off by her teammates.

"We won," Steve said. Bucky nodded, staring at Olivia who was on the other side of the field, surrounded by her team.

"What happened up there?" Steve asked Bucky.

"She didn't see me... she..." Bucky said, "nothing eventful," he added. Steve raised his eyebrow in question.

"Teams! Our final round is here! The teams who will be going against each other are... The Amazing Eagles and the 1-o-7th! Please merge at the 1-o-7th field for the final game. Amazing Eagles; please hand in your frisbee and get ready to play," the sign-up woman announced.

Both teams were on the field, frisbee on the ground, waiting for someone to pick it up and throw. The whistle blew and again, Steve reached the frisbee first, and he swiftly threw it at Bucky. One of the Eagles intercepted it and threw it at another team member, and then another, and another. Then Steve was there, who grabbed the frisbee mid-flight. All the Eagles were charging at Steve.

Steve jumped and spun the frisbee high in the sky above his head, where Bucky caught it and broke into a full-blown sprint towards the opposite end on the field. One Eagle came up behind him and tackled Bucky, pinning him to the ground only for a second before Bucky got up again and threw the frisbee at Steve. Steve was all the way on the other side of the field, at his goal where he caught the frisbee. To show off, Steve did a back flip and threw the frisbee far, past the other side of the field and far, far away.

A roar erupted from the onlooking crowd, who was cheering for the 1-o-7th. Steve and Bucky high-fived each other before shaking hands with the other teams. The only team to not congratulate the 1-o-7th, was Unicorns Unite, who didn't even want to touch Bucky or Steve. The two trot to the sign up booth for their belongings, where the woman gives them a trophy with their names on it.

"Keep the jerseys, they're yours," she said when Steve tried to give back the jersey. Bucky grabs the trophy and holds it high in the air, and the crowd roars. The two best friends run off into the park, to show Natasha their trophy.


End file.
